glee_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RubyRose17
Welcome to mah talk page. Feel free to message me, I'll get back to chu as soon as I can. ~Ruby ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RubyRose17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Orbstar (Talk) 16:56, March 16, 2012 That would be great. Um.... also, can you make ontario a rb? he deserves it Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 02:13, April 7, 2012 (UTC) That would be awesome. thanks 15:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) thanks! Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 15:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) kk. Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 15:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Work So, now that I'm a RB what should I do? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 17:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Yeah... Its Ducks, Ont told me to joing. So, hey! This Duck Says YOLO 00:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you saying I should be an RB? Cause that would be awesome, Ruby. This Duck Says YOLO 00:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) can i switch to ur department? Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Ruby This Duck Says YOLO 00:32, April 12, 2012 (UTC) k, cause i wanted to switch to ur department Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.']] 00:32, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ruby, I was told by Ducks to sign up. Well, the concept of the wiki intrested me, so I did. So do I need to sign up anywhere or do anything to become a user? I would be more than happy to help, just tell me what ya need an I'll do it [[User:Alejandro231||'''- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 01:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) (answering both questions): Thats fine, also, ask ale if he wants to be a rollback. Orbstar ( Talk | Blogs | ) 01:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) yay Whatever, [[User talk:Ontario101|'Because I really don't care.]] 01:37, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Ruby, chu the best! This Duck Says YOLO 01:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Ruby, Is it ok if I put some pics up on the images for grabs page? This Duck Says YOLO 15:27, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Anything you need me to do Ruby? This Duck Says YOLO 23:16, April 18, 2012 (UTC) What kind of order? Like Alphabetical? This Duck Says YOLO 23:22, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll start in a sec This Duck Says YOLO 23:35, April 18, 2012 (UTC) sure, so who should we add? Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'''Home]] 20:23, April 28, 2012 (UTC) k, and i have one question, when can we start making characters? and can i add myself to department helpers from other departments on the claiming forum? Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'Home']] 20:32, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure 07:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Secretary The following is a message from Orb through Ducks, like he's a parasite thats using my body as the host! Never mind, ok, so Orb has decided to start a Secretaries desk for this wiki. People come to us (the peeps in the users and regulation department) and they ask us to record stuff they have to do, like a to do list of a sort. Talk to Orb about it BTW Ruby, your the president/head secretary.. This Duck Says YOLO 02:46, May 2, 2012 (UTC)